3rdstagefandomcom-20200214-history
Computer Programming
__FORCETOC__ Computer Science/Programming * Type System (Wikipedia) * Overview of Graphs Tree * Tree traversal (Wikipedia) * Tree traversal * Java Data Structure: A Generic Tree * vivin / tree * vivin / GenericTree * Problem with Generics and sub-typing in my generic Tree implementation * Generic tree implementation in Java * Binary Search Tree Implementation in Java * API of javax.swing.tree.TreeModel * API of javax.swing.tree.TreeNode * API of javax.swing.tree.DefaultTreeModel * API of javax.swing.tree.DefaultMutableTreeNode Java SE *Java Platform Standard Edition 7 Documentation *Java SE 6 Documentation *JDK 5.0 Documentation *Top 10 JavaCodeGeeks posts for 2010 *More Effective Java With Google's Joshua Bloch *Dynamically change classpath at runtime *Argue against Pair class *JAR Manifest Specification *Open Source Code Analyzers in Java *Requirements for Writing Java API Specifications Reflection *Instantiating Objects Of Type Parameter Without Passing Class Literal To Instance Generic Concurrency *Atomicity, Visibility and Ordering *How Synchronization works in Java ? Example of synchronized block *Concurrency series *Java theory and practice: Introduction to nonblocking algorithms *Performance of ReentrantLock and Synchronized Caching *Cache Abstraction from reference documentation of Spring Framework 3.1 *Explanation for how to use Guava caches. Java EE *Java EE 6 Technologies *Java EE 5 Technologies *J2EE 1.4 Technologies *Be careful with Singleton Session Bean (01/31/2010) *J2EE Transaction Frameworks: Building the Framework (04/26/2001) *J2EE Transaction Frameworks: Building the Framework *Jetty 6 Documentation *Jetty 7 Documentation *Debugging with the Maven Jetty Plugin inside Eclipse *OpenEjb, Jetty and Maven - Transaction Management *OpenEjb - Embedded Configuration Spring *SpringSource : Documentation *Spring Framework 3.1 Reference *Spring Framework 3.1 API *Distributed transactions in Spring, with and without XA *XA transactions using Spring *J2EE Without the Application Server *Nested Property Placeholders in Spring Configuration *Configuring Spring and JTA without full Java EE *Spring 3 MVC and JSON example AOP *AspectJ Load-Time Weaving *JBossAOP 1.3 Documentation *aop.xml name and location? Data Access MyBatis *iBATIS 2.x documentation *iBATIS 2.x API *MyBatis User Guides *MyBatis 3 Core documentation *MyBatis-Spring documentation Testing * Open-source test management tools * Is there a way to ignore a single FindBugs warning? - edu.umd.cs.findbugs.annotations.SuppressWarnings * JUnit 4 Vs TestNG -- Comparison Logging *Commons Logging FAQ *When Static References to Log objects can be used *Short introduction to log4j *Layout Pattern of Log4j Templating FreeMarker *FreeMarker Manual *FreeMarker Expressions HTML *W3C HTML Current Status *HTML 4.01 Specification *XHTML 1.0 Specification *HTML5 Specification *HTML 4 Reference at WDG *HTML Tutorial at W3Schools *HTML5 Tutorial at W3Schools *Compatibility tables for support of HTML5, CSS3, SVG and more in desktop and mobile browsers *HTTP Gallery *Is it possible to change width of tab symbol in textarea? *Why must we still close SCRIPT elements? Named Entity *HTML 4 Entities *HTML ISO-8859-1 Reference *HTML Symbol Entities Reference *List of XML and HTML character entity references *Character entity references in HTML 4 (in HTML 4.01 Specification) *Named character references (in HTML5 Working Draft) CSS * W3C CSS Current Status * CSS Guide at WDG * CSS Tutorial at W3Schools * CSS3 Tutorial at W3Schools * CSS2 Selectors (at CSS2 specification) * CSS Guide by Web Design Group * Vendor-specific CSS Properties * CSS Rounded Corners In All Browsers (With No Images) * CSS combinator precedence? * Writing efficient CSS for use in the Mozilla UI * CSS box model tutorial * The CSS Box Model JavaScript * ECMAScript Language Specification 5.1 Edition * Annotated ECMAScript 5.1 * JavaScript at Mozilla Developer Network * JavaScript Reference at Mozilla Developer Network * JavaScript Guide * JavaScript Tutorial at W3Schools * List of JavaScript libraries * Cool Javascripts * 16 Javascript Libraries for Visualizations * 20 Best JavaScript Charting and Plotting Libraries * 20 Fresh JavaScript Data Visualization Libraries * Fastest Growing JavaScript Libraries * Learn Advanced JavaScript Programming * JavaScript. The core * Learning Advanced JavaScript * JavaScript “this” keyword * An Introduction to JavaScript’s “this” ** Can't understand yet. --; * Scope in JavaScript * Google JavaScript Style Guide * [http://stackoverflow.com/questions/2074982/how-to-insert-script-with-prototype How to insert